


A Home by the Woods [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Community: picfor1000, Established Relationship, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "A Home by the Woods" by owlmoose."On the eve of an important event, Vex takes a walk in the woods to clear her head."





	A Home by the Woods [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlmoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Home by the Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310864) by [owlmoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose). 

Length: 7:05  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20home%20by%20the%20woods.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20home%20by%20the%20woods%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created to fill today's prompt of "woods" for Perc'ahlia Month. Thanks to owlmoose for having blanket permission!


End file.
